


Kiss it Better

by happyinthesilence



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Domestic Fluff, M/M, just shameless schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck is a secret slob and it drives Raleigh crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it Better

He had no idea what time it was, but it was dark outside. Raleigh’s catnap had obviously turned into a Rip Van Winkle situation, because he was pretty damn sure the sun was up when he passed out face first in the bed.

Honestly he probably wouldn’t even be up right now if his bladder was not about to explode. He groaned as he tried to clear the fog from too much sleep. Rolling over on the bed, he began to stand up before he quite had his bearings and his foot caught on something on the floor just beside the bed.

He was going DOWN.

He knew it and was helpless to stop it. His only thought as his elbow connected with the nightstand and his face with the carpet was _I am going to kill him_.

He had no idea why Chuck insisted on leaving clothes all over the floor. The man had had a fairly organized bunk at the shatterdome, which made sense with his military upbringing. But as soon as they had gotten their own apartment he had turned into the stereotypical 23 year old man-child and no matter how many times Raleigh complained he still nearly killed himself on a pair of boxer briefs

After a moment of quiet reflection on his life choices Raleigh let out a muffled “Dammit Chuck!”

He was picking himself, gingerly, up off the floor when the object of his ire poked his head around the bedroom door.

“You know sleeping beauty, I always figured Disney princesses had a little more grace than that.”

“I hate you.” Raleigh threw over his shoulder as he stumbled into the bathroom. Chuck’s huff of laughter followed him inside.

When he stepped back out rubbing his eye like a toddler with one hand and scratching at his abs with the other, Chuck was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed. He tossed a sleepy glare at the grinning douchebag and threw himself back down in the warm cocoon of blankets, flinging his legs across his boyfriends lap.

Chuck’s hands settled on his ankles, his thumb sweeping gentle circles across the joint. “Oi you plan on skipping dinner mate?”

“Maybe.” Raleigh grumped without opening his eyes.

“Oh lord not the pouting thing.” Chuck said with a sigh.

That got Raleigh’s attention and his eyes shot open. “I wouldn’t be doing the pouty thing if I hadn’t almost broke my neck because you refuse to clean up after yourself.” Raleigh started picking up steam. “I mean seriously how hard is it? The hamper is like three feet from the bed!”

Raleigh was so intent on letting Chuck feel his ire he didn’t notice the man move until he was straddling his hips. The quick kiss stopped is ranting rather quickly. “How can I make it up to you?” Chuck whispered just above his lips.

“Pick up your damn underwear.”

“Ok Love. Anything else.”

“I hurt my elbow.” Raleigh muttered with a pout. He really wanted to stay angry, really he did, but Chuck made it so damn hard sometimes. Like when he was lifting Raleigh’s arm and placing sweet kisses from his elbow to the crook of his arm.

Chuck smiled down at him mischievously. “That it?”

“And my nose.” Chuck let out a soft chuckle and leaned over him to place a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose that made Raleigh go cross-eyed for a moment. “That better.”

“I don’t know I can think of a few other places you could kiss that might make it better.” Raleigh wasn’t going to turn down an affectionate mood from Chuck. They weren’t usually given so freely. Not that Chuck wasn’t loving he just wasn’t always comfortable with physical shows affection.

“That so? Somewhere like here?” Chuck whispered as his kissed Raleigh’s eyes closed. “Or here?” He shifted his attention across his cheek bones. “Or maybe here?” he murmured as his lips ghosted across Raleigh’s forehead.

“Mmmhmm.” Raleigh sighed at the attention. Running his hands up Chuck’s strong arms.

“You gonna go back to sleep Love?”

“Nope. Not until you at least feed me.”

“I thought you weren’t hungry. Besides you actually trust me to use the cook top?”

Raleigh snickered “No probably not.” He opened his eyes and was caught by the gorgeous man above. His heart caught in his throat and for just a moment he was overwhelmed by his emotions. They had come so very far together, including nuclear explosions, alternate dimensions, and their own stubbornness. He had no idea how, but he was so very grateful.

“I love you.” He whispered.

Chuck smiled gently “Even when I leave my grundies on the floor?”

Raleigh smirked. “Yes even then.”

“Good.” Chuck kissed him hard and quick then rolled to the side, off Raleigh and off the bed. Grabbing the underwear and tossing it towards the hamper without even looking. “I may not be good with the cook top but I can order a pizza with the best of them.” Chuck tossed over his shoulder as he headed out the door.

Raleigh threw his head back on the pillow with a huff. He turned his head to the side and saw the briefs laying on the floor next to the hamper.

“YOU MISSED!” he yelled out of the room.

He threw an arm over his eyes as the laughter floated in from the other room.

Oh well, he knew what he was getting into, he thought as he rolled himself out of bed and shuffled off in search of sustenance.


End file.
